1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fiberoptic cable assemblies and in particular relates to such assemblies with angle adapters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fiberoptic cable assemblies contain long bundles of brittle glass fibers. Terminal assemblies normally include long sophisticated strain relievers to prevent sharp bends near the connection point. With cable assemblies made in this fashion, cables are frequently connected to equipment with an inconvenient, bulky loop.
In the usual assembly of fiberoptic cables, the individual optical fibers are loose in the bundle to allow maximum flexibility. The fibers are cemented together only at the final terminal fitting. A sharp bend in the fibers immediately prior to the point at which they are cemented together would increase the failure rate due to fiber breakage.